Tino's Adventures of Descendants 2
is another upcoming film made by Sonic876. It is a sequel to Tino's Adventures of Descendants and will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Several months after becoming a citizen of Auradon, Mal struggles with her new celebrity life as the girlfriend of King Ben, dying her hair blonde, and maintaining a princess-like personality that she is uncomfortable with. She admits her issues to her friends, Evie, Carlos, and Jay, but they are content with their new lives in Auradon and do not wish to return to the Isle of the Lost. Evie scolds Mal for relying on her mother’s spell book to solve her issues. Carlos, wishing to ask Jane to the upcoming Cotillion dance, turns to Mal for help to be honest with her. Mal gives him a sweet that will make him speak the truth, but his dog Dude eats it, magically speaking English and very frankly as a result. Ben eventually discovers Mal’s reliance on magic, and she comes clean about her insecurities, causing the two to have a falling out. Mal returns to the Isle, now ruled by her former friend Uma, along with Harry Hook and Gil. Mal visits hair stylist Dizzy Tremaine, Lady Tremaine’s granddaughter, who restores her signature purple hair. Harry discovers Mal has returned and informs Uma. Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos learn of Mal’s departure and sneak onto the island to find her, but Gil recognises them. Ben confronts Mal, who rejects his feelings for his sake and Auradon’s. Ben leaves dejected, only to be captured by Uma, who orders Mal and her friends to retrieve the Fairy Godmother’s wand or Ben dies. Carlos and Jay return to Auradon Prep, where they create a replica of the wand using a 3D printer. They are caught by Lonnie, who blackmails them into letting her come with them, having previously been rejected from Jay’s sports team based on her gender. Uma speaks with Ben, bitter that she and the others were not chosen to go to Auradon. Ben takes this into account and invites her to Auradon, but Uma instead plots to make her own way there. Mal’s group return, handing over the fake wand in exchange for Ben, but Uma realises it is a forgery. The group flee back to Auradon, but Mal and Ben’s relationship is still on the rocks. The villains’ children come to terms that they cannot run from their pasts and agree to be honest with themselves and each other. Carlos confesses to Jane and they become a couple, while Jay appoints Lonnie as the captain of his team. Aboard a ship during the Cotillion, Ben stuns everyone by appearing with Uma, who he declares as his true love and announces he will destroy the barrier on the Isle. Jane unveils a stain glass display Ben commissioned to show his affection for Mal, who realises he loved her for who she was all along. Suspecting Uma has given Ben a love potion, Mal kisses him, breaking it. Feeling infuriated, Uma leaps into the water, using her mother Ursula’s magic seashell to transform into a cecaelia, Mal fighting back by transforming into a dragon. Ben intervenes, quelling the battle, and Uma swims away despite his offer still standing. Mal and Ben reunite, Mal surrendering her spell book over to the Fairy Godmother. Mal and Evie request that Dizzy be allowed to attend Auradon Prep. When she is given the offer, Dizzy accepts it immediately. In a post-credit scene, Uma addresses the audience, promising that the story is not over. Trivia * The Human Mane 5, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Mr. Crocker, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, and The Dazzlings guest stars in this film. * The storyline continues in ''Pooh's Adventures of Descendants 3'' Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers Category:Sequels Category:Films dedicated to Cameron Boyce